Un sueño cumplido: conocer a un asesino
by Prisionerafatal
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica la cual es una fanática de los creepypastas, era la típica friki y marginada social pero su vida cambio de una forma radical al ver que esas historias falsas que le encantaban son reales. (La chica se llama como yo porque en ese momento mi cabeza no daba para más)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es mi primera historia, perdonad por las faltas. Estas historias son sobre creepypastas por que me gustan mucho, aparecerán todas las que me se y ahora la historia de "Un sueño cumplido: conocer a un asesino."**

Cap 1:Un día raro

Hola soy Cristina pero todos me llaman Cris y tengo 13 años, tengo el pelo marrón oscuro, ojos azules, me encanta llevar una sudadera blanca con una falda morada.

A mi me encantan los creepypasta, siempre cada noche leía una creepypasta, una noche podía estar leyendo Jeff the killer y a la otra Sally. La que me encantaba era la de Jeff, y la segunda es la de homicidial Liu. En mi instituto no estaban de moda los creepypastas, pero a mi me daba igual lo que dijeran yo era feliz y eso era lo más importante.

Yo con mis padres no estoy muy unida porque yo no fui deseada. Cuando nací mis padres aparentaban ser felices, pero estos últimos 5 años me di cuenta que ya no me miraban ni hablaban como antes. Antes me miraban con una sonrisa, me daban un beso en la mejilla y me daban el desayuno, ahora ni me dirigen una palabra, intento no coincidir en ningún sitio y estar siempre en mi cuarto encerrada leyendo historias y dibujando.

Me levante como siempre con los ojos pegados y con el pelo alborotado con mi pijama. Era sábado así que me dispuse a leer la historia de Jeff. Siempre me lo imaginaba conmigo hablando sobre cosas de la vida, pero sabia que era solo una historia al igual que todas las creepypastas.

Entro mi madre a mi cuarto para recoger mi ropa para lavarla.

"Hola"dije, pero no me hizo caso no tenia valor para decirle "mama" porque yo soy muy miedica y como están ahora las cosas prefiero no decirlo.

Salio y se puso a llover divise a alguien en la esquina con una sudadera que parecía blanca y con unos pantalones negro, pensé si seria el pero luego me dije "no son reales esas historias pero...". Salí con un paraguas para que mi madre me dejara salir pero nunca lo uso, me encanta que la lluvia caiga sobre mi cara y pensaba cuando Jeff mataba a sus víctimas y para quitar la sangre se ponía debajo de la lluvia.

Por curiosidad me acerque al hombre y cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba, eso me preocupo porque no era normal. Me fui a un parque cercano y me senté debajo de un árbol el cual de lo frondoso no me caía la lluvia, y me puse a escuchar musica. Se me paso muy rápido el tiempo y sin saberlo eran las 8 y tenia mucha hambre.

/

Ya acostada en mi cama creo que eran como las 3 de la mañana y me despertó un ruido, no pensé que fueran mis padres y lo ignore. No pude más y me desperté diciendo.-¿Qué frío hace no?-y no haciendo caso a nada cerré la ventana la cual cuando me dormí la cerré y me volví a dormir y escuche como una voz masculina dijo susurrando.

"¿Porqué no la he matado soy un puñetero asesino y no tengo piedad."gruño y se fue por la ventana, me asome y creo que me vio cuando le salude.

**Bueno que les parece yo me lo pase muy bien escribiéndola y espero que me apoyen y chao.**


	2. Una niña nueva

**Hola este es el segundo capitulo sabrán lo que paso con Cris. **

Cap 2:Una niña nueva.

Llegó el Lunes me puse como siempre mi sudadera y mi falda con mi pelo suelto para que la gente no me mirase la cara o por lo menos no me vean la mayoría de ella. Ese día vino una niña nueva la cual parecía un poco emo y se empezaron a reierse de ella pero me parecía... no se agradable a primera vista.

"Hola soy Cristina pero me dicen Cris.¿Cómo te llamas?"dije con una sonrisa.

"H-hola soy Lucia pero me suelen decir Luci."me contesto.

Me di cuenta que llevaba un dibujo de Ben el creepypasta y estaba muy bien hecho.

"¿Oye, as hecho eso tu?"señalando el dibujo. Se sonrojo y asintió.

"No te preocupes a mi me gusta dibujas muy bien,¿te gustan los creepypastas" asintió otra vez. Sonreí y dije-Ya somos 2, y habla que yo no te voy a comer.

"¿Oye podemos quedar en tu casa para hablar?"dijo con la mirada baja y asentí, y se fue sonriendo.

A las 4 de la tarde llamo al timbre y subió a mi habitació , este es mi santuario. Dije con una sonrisa."¿Tienes alguna creepy?"dijo y sonreí un poco.

"¿Alguna?, tengo muchísimas, espera que te las enseño"saque una carpeta forrada de rojo, la abrí con dibujos y historias. Estuvimos una hora hablando y leyendo historias.

"¿Oye somos amigas?"me dijo, sonriendo muchísimo asentí, nos abrazamos y seguimos."¿Oye cual es tu creepypasta preferido?"me dijo."Pues tengo 2 el primero Jeff y el segundo es el de Liu."dije leyendo la de slenderman, Luci vio un papel al lado de mi cama."¿Se te a caído algo?"y "No" cogí el papel y me quede de piedra porque decía...

**Que pondrá que dirá la carta lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Me gusta haceros que penséis que pondría chao.**


	3. una noche muy larga

**Hola este es el capitulo 3 de mi serie espero que os guste.**

Cap 3:Una noche muy larga.

Me quede de piedra y decía "te veo"escrito en sangre asta la probé haber si era ketchup pero no. Mi amiga me vio como Jeff the killer blanca del susto y susurré con una pequeña sonrisa. "Entonces... el sábado fue el".

"¿QUE QUIERES DECRIR QUE FUE EL, ESTE PAPEL PONE TE VEO

¡CON SANGRE!" aparte el papel me levante y mire por la venta y lo volví a ver y me saludo."Luci, te tengo que contar una cosas que me paso el sábado..."mientras se lo contaba se le ponía una sonrisa."Entonces existe Jeff the killer ¿no?"dijo.

"No lose pero escuche a alguien salir por la ventana, me levante y le salude con una sonrisa. ¿Oye Luci y si nos vamos a un parque y nos sentamos para hablar?" asintió y nos fuimos.

/

Era de noche y escuche la ventana abrirse odiaba esa sensación y una voz ronca y masculina hablo."Callaros, malditas voces ya la matare el sábado casi me pilla y me saludo cuando me fui,¿uh? Creo que encontró mi nota."dijo con una sonrisa mas grande de la que tiene.

"Hola"dije con una voz sumisa y tranquila. Entonces tu eres el buscado Jeff the killer, encantada." Yo estaba tumbada el me cogió del cuello y puso su cuchillo en mi garganta, con voz temblorosa dijo"Te voy a matar".

"Entonces porque te tiembla la voz y porque el sábado no me mataste". Sonrío.

"Fácil prefiero jugar contigo antes, además te he estado vigilando desde hace mucho tiempo desde la calle."

"Vale, si quieres matame, pero luego mata a dos personas mas. Están al lado de mi cuarto, mata a mis padres."Jeff sonrío y me soltó el cuello.

"¿Porqué no me temes como los demás?. Me miras como si me conocieras."dijo sentándose en mi cama.

"Fácil, te conozco y todos los creepypastas como Sally, Slenderman, Smile etc... Y si tu existes los demás también, verdad Jeff Woods." me voy acercando poco a poco mientras el se va poniendo mas rojo cada paso que doy pero como era de noche no se notaba mucho y también con los cortes de sus mejillas no se notaba.

"¿Cómo sabes mi apellido y lo mas importante como sabes a tantas creepypastas"-dijo mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"Te lo dije te conozco y a los demás y, ¿porqué te pones rojo cuando me acercaba, tenias miedo?"dije con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Yo, miedo? Niña no me conoces tan bien como me pensaba y no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada."se cruzo de brazos y no pude aguantarme una pequeña risa.

"Oye Jeff no se di lo sabes pero me llamo Cristina llámame Cris si quieres, mañana voy a tener un mal día, así que quiero descansar vale, ya tengo malos días sin un asesino psicópata espiándome por las noches. ¿Vale? Entonces fuera de mi cama, si quieres seguir espiándome vale pero no hables sobre tus voces ."

Me dormí y no volví a escuchar nada pero cuando parecía dormida, me toco la mejilla con cuidado como si me fuera a romper y le dije susurrando, "GO TO SLEEP" y el con mis palabras se fue por la ventana extrañado.

**Esta es la 3º y bueno dentro de dos días seguiremos chao.**


	4. sentimientos de un asesino

**Esté es el 4 episodio los sentimientos de Jeff the killer**

Cap 4:Los sentimientos de un asesino

Jeff POV

Porque no la mate me llevo haciendo esa pregunta desde hace ya 3 días pero me fui a las afueras de la ciudad para "mi casa", porque vivo con el delgaducho de slendy y estando con el no se puede llamar casa. Siempre mandando Jeff haz esto o haz lo otro ¡uhg! lo odio.

"Llegue slenderman"dije guardando el cuchillo.

"No vienes manchado de sangre, ¿no la has matado blando?"dijo entrando al salón

"No...¡Pero que me as dicho! ¿blando Jeff the killer? Slendy no recordemos que le tienes cariño a Sally y la tienes siempre vigilada, entonces quien es el blando"

"Jeff eres un blando es verdad no la has matado los 3 días que fuiste a visitarla"

Dijo Masky partiéndose de risa.

"Masky mamón ven aquí abajo y ten cogones a decírmelo a la cara."Masky bajo las escaleras y dijo Jeff-es-un-blando". Me abalance sobre Masky y empezamos a pelear, pero slenderman saco 2 tentáculos y nos agarro.

"Jeff a ver si te has enamorado de esa chica"dijo Masky en el aire.

"¡Te voy a matar! ¡Suelta me slenderman lo voy a despellejar vivo!"

"CALLENSE LOS DOS. Masky vete y Jeff vamos a hablar."me espera una buena.

Cris POV

Ese día fue normal y vino otra vez Luci, le conté lo de aquella noche tenia una pequeña señal de lo que me hizo Jeff cuando me cogió del cuello.

"¿Enserio se puso rojo cuando te acercaste?"asentí.

"Sus ojos son negros pero tienen por dentro un tono azulado precioso, si no me mata esta noche le voy a decir si quiere ser mi amigo, si quieres algún día te sorprendo que aparece Jeff."sonreí

"ME ENCANTARIA, pero te mucho cuidado, su "instinto" puede hacerte daño."

/

Esa noche me dormí con una grabadora escondida y me desperté cuando escuche abrirse la ventana."Hola Jeffry." me respondió con una voz grave y medio gritando.

"Para mis víctimas soy Jeff."dijo.

"Vale,¿quieres ser mi amigo?"se quedo con los ojos como platos y sonrojado.

"P-pues n-no se, vale."dijo.

"Bien sientate te quiero enseñar una cosa."cogí mi portátil y mi carpeta privada.

"Jeff mira si quieres la carpeta mi entras yo busco una cosa."

"¿Jeff puedes venir a mi casa a las 4 de la tarde?"

"Claro" abrió la carpeta y Jeff leyó con una velocidad impresionante su creepypasta.

"Entonces por eso me conoces tanto,¿y este? es... Slendy" se lo quite y le enseñe una cosa.

"Mira estos dibujos lo hice yo y estoy muy orgullosa de ellos,NO ESTE NO LO VEAS."quite uno muy... bueno que no me gusta.

"No me conoces también si me dices eso me dan mas ganas de verlo."me quito el papel y lo vio, un anime besándonos, yo al instante me puse roja y el también.

"Entonces esto era lo que no quería que viese um... esta bien hecho pero mis ojos no son tan grandes."me levante y me dirigí a una puerta.

"Oye, no te vallas."le mire extrañada.

"Voy al baño,¿tanto te importo Jeffry?"se puso muy rojo

"Bueno...dijo NO."me empecé a reír."Que hago me gusta pero ella es tan guapa que no se fijaría en un psicópata como yo."

Cuando volví a salir no estaba y había una nota que ponía "hasta mañana".

**Capitulo 4 aquí esta bueno adiós y chao.**


	5. Un día de sorpresas

Cap 5:Un día de sorpresas

Por la tarde con Luci nos pusimos a escuchar el audio y escuche lo que dijo Jeff.

"Le gusto a un psicópata, bueno Jeff es guapo pero no me fío.¿Qué hora es?"

"Faltan 3 minutos para las 4."

"¿Enserio?ESCONDETE."

Toco a la ventana Jeff.

"Hola Jeff viniste temprano. ¿Oye Jeff tu "sentimiento" esta calmado?"

"Si porque, ¿no confías en mi, en tu amigo?."

"¿Vale pero tranquiliza te vale?"

"Por una amiga si." le di un golpecito a mi armario y salio Luci pero Jeff se lo tomo un poco mal, por seguridad tenia un cuchillo.

"¿Quien es ella?"Jeff metió la mano en su sudadera y sabia lo que buscaba.

"Jeff le tocas un pelo a Luci y no dudare a usar la fuerza amigo o no"puse una mirada de asesina. Jeff subió las manos como rendición.

"Bueno, ¿cuanto lleváis saliendo vosotros?"dijo Luci, Jeff y yo nos miramos sonrojados.

"¿Cómo, salir con Jeff? Seguro que el ya tiene novia o le gustara alguien."La mirada de asesina se cambio a la normal que tenia siempre.

"Cla-claro"dijo mas rojo aún.

Estuvimos 1 hora hablando sobre creepypastas. Hasta que Jeff y yo nos quedamos solos porque Luci se fue.

"Cris oye te quiero decir una cosa"dijo un poco tímido.

"Dime que quieres"dije con una sonrisa.

"Pues tu amiga... Luci ¿porque pregunto si salíamos?"me sonroje y me tape con

mi pelo la cara.

"Pues no lo se"dije.

"Y otra cosa, ¿te gusta alguien?" me puse como un tomate cherri.

"Bueno...". "Bueno que Cris"dijo jeff

"Nadie en especial"dije roja.

"¿Enserio, nadie? No me lo creo ¿y que te parezco yo?" Jeff se acerco a mi y casi nos besamos pero le pare a casi centímetros.

"JEFF PARA"dije roja. "¿Porqué tengo que parar?"

"Jeff no me gustas, y yo se que no me quieres"

"Tu no sabes lo que siento y además si me gustas"casi se le cae una lágrima pero le bese antes de nada. "Jeff esto solo es un beso NO somos novios ni nada.

¿Oye tu conoces a slender?"asintió. "Te lo pido como un favor lleva me con el."

cogí una cosa y me llevo. Enfrente de una casucha de madera pero muy grande Jeff llamo a la puerta y abrió.

"Slender ven un momento hay una invitada"slender se acerco muy enfadado para atacarme.

"Slender quiero enseñarte una cosa"me puse delante de el y le enseñé la cosa, y nos abrazamos.

"¿Qué cogones pasa?" dijo Jeff.


	6. Un conocido

Cap 6:Un conocido

Se me cayeron unas lágrimas por las mejillas.

"slendy cuanto tiempo sin verte desde que tenia 3 años"Jeff no entendía nada.

"¿Jeff esta es la que te gusta y no has matado?Gracias."Jeff se dio una torta en la cabeza, y se alegaron para hablar.

Mientras, alguien se me lanzo hacia mi cuando slender y jeff hablaban, lo lance lejos de mi. Cogí el cuchillo por si Jeff atacaba a Luci y le hice un corte en el brazo no muy profundo y yo con una mirada de asesina sin piedad le mire. Jeff y slendy se quedaron pasmados mirando mi cara.

"¿Cris como sabes esos movimientos para que quitártelo de encima? Y pensaba matarte madre mía"dijo Jeff.

"O comes o te comen, una lección que un hombre sin rostro me enseño" lo dije con la cara de asesina mirando a slender. Slender cogió a ese hombre y le regaño.

"Recuerdo esas regañinas, te helaban la sangre de todo el cuerpo"le dije a Jeff.

"Como conociste a slendy"me lo dijo como si tendría que decírselo si o si.

"Bueno yo tenia unos 3 o más años y me perdí en el bosque, estuve 2 semanas desaparecida slender me encontró sola llorando, me llevo a una casa la cual estaba con camas, comida y demás estuvimos las 2 semanas juntos y hicimos muchos dibujos uno de ellos me lo lleve yo y es el que le enseñe y así lo conocí"

"Estoy orgulloso de ti chiqui te enseñe bien y me alegro de eso"me cogió de la mano. "Oye, ¿Es que estáis saliendo o que?" separó nuestras manos.

"Jeff deja me, somos unos amigos que no nos vemos desde años, además tu ya sabes quien me gusta" sonreí mientras slendy me saco de la casa para hablar.

/

Jeff POV

Me encanto cuando me beso pero dijo que solo era un beso y nada más.¿Le gustare? No, no lo creo pero ella me gusta a mi, llegaron a la casa y slenderman diciendo que podría volver cuando quisiera.

"Jeff lleva a Cris su casa"acepte, la pare en un árbol y le dije:

"Cris dime la verdad,¿te gusto si o no?"se sonrojo y bajo la mirada al suelo y pensé que me iba a decir que no.

"Jeff la verdad es que si pero, yo no soy una de los vuestros no soy una creepypasta ."


	7. Mudanza

Cap 7:Mudanza

Cris POV

Siempre pensé que tendría una vida normal pero desde que me encontré a slendy sabia que no podría imposible, pero ya no quiero una vida normal. Entró como todas las noches Jeff y como ayer le dije que me pensaría si somos novios seguro que sera muy pesado pero bueno.

Jeff se acerco a mi y me susurró.

"¿Lo as pensado? Dijo.

"Si... pero una cosa no soy muy romántica porque nunca he tenido un novio y ven a las cuatro mañana"se lo dije sin opción era si o si.

/

*toc toc sonó en la ventana y era Jeff, me saludo con un beso y saludo a Luci.

"¿Estáis saliendo?" asentimos los dos.

"Sabes Luci conocí a slender y también me ataco Masky y con el cuchillo que cogí cuando te iba a presentar a Jeff por si te atacaba, le hice un corte en el brazo."

"Cris slender me pregunto que si te querías quedar a vivir en la casa hay una habitación libre. Podrías visitar a Luci cuando quieras pero no a tus padres"

"¿Luci?"Luci asintió con una sonrisa, "Vale esta noche ven y voy a la casa pero necesitaría por lo menos dos viajes.

/

Por la noche me lleve mi ropa y mi carpeta. Y fuimos a la casa.

"¿Estará Masky? Con la ultima vez creo que me tiene un poco de odio"dije llegando a la casa.

"También hay mas gente como la plana, sally, ben, jack, y algunos más."

Me quede pensando.

"¿Quien es la plana?"dije arqueando la ceja.

"Pues es Jane."eso lo explica todo.

Entramos y grite para llamar a Marck pero le dijo delante de los demás slendy.

"Slendy estamos aquí"y en un segundo se puso delante de nosotros a mi me acaricio la cara y a Jeff ni le dijo hola.

Me enseño mi cuarto era gris con una ventana , también una cama muy grande y un escritorio. "Creo que voy a tener que cambiar cosas"pensé. Una niña pequeña se asomaba por mi puerta, esa niña estaba llena de sangre, con un vestido rosado y un oso de peluche.

"Hola Sally, soy nueva en la casa."se acerco y me miro con sus ojos grandes y preciosos.

"Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?"me dijo con una sonrisa, sus dientes estaban manchados de sangre pero no me asustaban.

"Yo me llamo Cristina pero llámame Cris todos me llaman así (todos menos slender, me solía decir chiqui)." me sonrió y se fue.

"¿Cris verdad?"dijo una voz femenina de mi edad.

"Hola Jane."entro a mi cuarto.

"Tu eres la novia de Jeff, ¿verdad?"asentí con los ojos puestos en los ojos negros de la asesina que intenta matar a Jeff.

"Hay mejores cosas para ti como Liu, Ben etc... no te tienes que quedar con Jeff."dijo y se fue.

/

Me dirigí hacia Jeff y le dije tan tranquila:

"¿Sabes? quería decirte una cosa."Jeff parecía preocupado nunca sonreía tanto creo que era la primera vez que sonreía tanto con Jeff presenté.

"¿Qué quieres y porque sonríes tanto."dijo arqueando la ceja.

"Creo..."antes de terminar grito.

"¿NO ESTARAS EMBARAZA VERDAD?"

"NO, ¿que dices tu"suspiró.

"Creo... que estoy perdiendo la cordura."abrió mas los ojos aunque no tenia párpados si los tuviese los tuviese abierto muchísimo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"me pregunto.

"Bueno es que tengo una rara sensación en matar a todo lo que veo, creo que tengo tu instinto"

"Creo que eso es una fase de tu crecimiento no será nada dejalo."me dijo.

"Vale he quedado con Luci me tengo que ir, ¿oye tienes móvil?"asintió. Le di una hoja de papel y se lo di es mi numero dije. "Te llamaré cuando me venga que no me se el camino,dame el tuyo."Asintió y me dio su número de teléfono.


	8. Un día aburrido

Cap 8:Un día aburrido

Me dirigí hacia Jeff y le dije tan tranquila:

"¿Sabes? quería decirte una cosa."Jeff parecía preocupado nunca sonreía tanto creo que era la primera vez que sonreía tanto con Jeff presenté.

"¿Qué quieres y porque sonríes tanto."dijo arqueando la ceja.

"Creo..."antes de terminar grito.

"¿NO ESTARAS EMBARAZA VERDAD?"

"NO, ¿que dices nunca lo e hecho?"suspiró.

"Creo... que estoy perdiendo la cordura."abrió mas los ojos aunque no tenia párpados si los tuviese los tuviese abierto muchísimo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"me pregunto.

"Bueno es que tengo una rara sensación en matar a todo lo que veo, creo que tengo tu instinto"

"Creo que eso es una fase de tu crecimiento no será nada dejalo."me dijo.

"Vale he quedado con Luci me tengo que ir, ¿oye tienes móvil?"asintió. Le di una hoja de papel y se lo di es mi numero dije. "Te llamaré cuando me venga que no me se el camino,dame el tuyo."Asintió y me dio su número de teléfono.

/

Escale por un árbol que había porque no quería llamar, con mi sudadera tapándome la cara toque a la ventana y salude.

"Hola Cris me diste un buen susto, ¿no viene Jeff?

"Estaba ocupado matando le llamaré cuando me valla, ¿ok?"

"Vale, ¿ quien viven en la casa?"

"Pues... Jane, slendy, hoody, smile, sally es muy encantadora pero tiene mucha sangre, laughing jack lo e visto una vez, nina es buena gente, masky ya hoy me ha atacado dos veces mira"tenia unos puntos en el brazo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Bueno estábamos en la mesa tenia a Jeff y a slender a los lados, masky se notaba que me me miraba fijamente le dije que ya se que soy muy guapa pero que deje de mirarme slender me cerró la boca con la mano y me enfade. terminamos de comer y yo me levante después Masky y por la espalda me atacó, yo tenia el cuchillo por si acaso y de un golpe con el mango le quite la mascara y vi su cara era muy guapo pero me da igual, y el me clavo el cuchillo grite lo hice queriendo no quería pelear vino Jeff le dio una patada en la espalda y slender me curó la herida, no tenia anestesia pero lo raro es que no me dolía nada de nada."

"¿Me podrías llevar a la casa?"

"Slender es el que manda y como soy su "chiqui" me dirá que si"

"¿Chiqui?"no le conté que conocía a slender y se lo conté.

Eran las 8 y seguro que slender se preocuparía llame a Jeff y vino a por mi.


	9. Un día de preguntas

Cap 9:Un día de preguntas

"¿Te dolió cuando slender te curó?"

"No, me pareció muy raro"

"Da igual"entramos y estaba Masky como no.

"Hola"dijo Masky.

"¿Qué me seguirás mirando? Ya se que soy guapa pero no hace falta que me mires tanto ya estoy ocupada."sonreí burlonamente.

"Mira Cris no quiero seguir peleando ya estoy cansado al principio me divertía ya no"estiró la mano.

"Vale"le cogí la mano y la estrechamos.

Me dirigí hacia Marck.

"Marck oye ¿se podría venir una amiga? Yo la cuidare ya as visto lo que soy capaz y como ya me conocen no la molestaran."

"Solo 1 amiga ninguna mas"

Cogí el móvil y la llamé solo dije si y las dos empezamos a reír "mañana a las 4 voy a por ti"

"Oye Marck,¿laughing jack vive aquí? asintió.

"El sabe que no te tiene que hacer nada."

/

"Nina oye, ¿sabes quien es scolinex?" le pregunté a nina

"Si, es mi nemesis, es como la Jane de Jeff me odia por hacerle mas hermoso ¿por qué?"

"Es que escuche su creepypasta y me entró curiosidad, adiós"

"Adiós"

/

A las 4 fui con Jeff los dos teníamos tapados los dos la cara subí por el árbol pero con mas vergüenza por que llevaba falda y debajo estaba Jeff, tocó a la ventana y bajamos las dos.

"Bonitas bragas"me susurró le di un puñetazo en el hombro y se rió.

"Luci queda te detrás de mi si quieres te presento a Ben."

"SIIIIII, QUIERO CONOCERLO."le tape la boca.

"No grites, no se si te acuerdas que Jeff esta buscado por asesinatos."asintió llegamos a la casa.


	10. una gran pelea

Jeff abrió la puerta y estaba Grinny y smile jugando pararon y gruñeron a Luci.

"Es mi amiga ni la toquéis y después juego con vosotros" movieron los dos la cola de un lado al otro.

"Oye Cris me voy a matar adiós." y se fue Jeff.

Bajó slender por las escaleras.

"slendy esta es mi amiga se llama Luci."

"Hola señorita espero que se lo pase bien en nuestra casa"

"Slender eres muy educado te interpretan muy mal para lo educado que eres"

"Ya, oye a venido Sally y tengo que ir a matar te encargas de ella ¿vale?"asentí.

"¿Dónde esta?"escuche un grito llamándome y saltó y me abrazo muy fuerte.

"Sally esta es mi amiga Luci, ¿nos vamos a mi cuarto?"

"Si, hola Luci soy Sally" Masky y Hoody bajaron hablando y Masky y yo chocamos las 5 y se acercó a mi oreja y me dijo.

"Me gustas " y se fue.

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación le dejé el móvil a Sally y se quedó jugando.

"Luci Masky me a dicho que le gusto, pero estoy con Jeff."

"¿Enserio te ha dicho eso?"

"Si"Hoody entro a mi cuarto y me dijo que Jeff y Masky estaban peleando.

"¡Luci, Sally venid conmigo!"me fui corriendo y estaban los dos con sangre por todo el cuerpo cogí mi cuchillo cuando Masky se dirigía hacia Jeff me puse en medio y me corto el costado.

"¿¡QUE NARICES HACEIS PELEANDO?!"

"NO TE IMPORTA APARTATE"dijo Masky

"SI QUE ME IMPORTA ESTAS LUCHANDO CONTRA MI NOVIO Y ESO NO LO TOLERO." vi lágrimas caer de la mascara de la mascara de Masky.

"¿Qué pasa Masky?"le dije.

"¿POR QUÉ EL Y NO YO? YO TE QUIERO Y NI ME HACES CASO"

"Masky, es mi novio tu encontraras a alguien mejor"

"NO, YA TE LO DIJE ME GUSTAS"

"Lo siento Masky es mía" le mire y dije.

"No, yo no pertenezco a nadie soy tu novia pero yo soy mía no me posee nadie ."

"Es verdad, pero seguiré diciendo que eres mía solo para hacerte de rabiar"me beso y me desmaye por el corte de Masky cuando me interpuse.


	11. Rompiendo corazónes

Cap 11:Rompiendo corazones

Me desperté en el hospital con Luci a mi lado.

"¿Qué pasa Luci porque estoy aquí."intente levantarme y del dolor no pude evitar gritar, entro Jeff y Masky.

"SIENTATE AHORA MISMO CRIS."Dijo Masky.

"Estoy bien deja me vámonos."Masky me cogió de los brazos y se acerco mucho a mi cara.

"Ni te muevas."dijo.

"Si quieres seguir viviendo aparta te de mi cara y me olvidare de lo del costado." Jeff se acerco me dio un beso y me levantó.

"Jeff estas mas loco de lo creía deja a Cris hay."dijo Masky.

"Masky no le e dicho a mis padres lo de mudarme y no quiero que me lleven a esa maldita casa y no quiero esperarlos."

Masky POV

No me creo que creo que Cris quiera a Jeff antes que a mi, lo odio que no puedo conseguir lo que quiero. Todos en la casa se pusieron a cuidar a Cris todos menos yo porque estoy en mi cuarto dibujando para no llorar. Entro Cris en mi cuarto para hablar parece ser

"Quiero hablar contigo."bingo.

" Yo no, dejame."

"Me da igual yo voy a hablar."uf, que asco con que digan eso.

"Mira no me gustas, me gusta Jeff pero si no funciona podríamos intentarlo y haber que pasa porque Jeff creo que se esta volviendo un poco más loco y pude que me mate."dijo.

"Mira Cris me gustas pero por que el y no yo."

"El tiene un ese de locura, amor y ese pasado que lo comprendo tanto."

Cris POV

Ya pasaron 1 semana de eso y no he salido de mi cuarto en esa semana.

"Cris Jeff me trajo sal para poder hablar"no conteste.

"Por favor habla."

"Trae a Jeff es urgente."

Jeff vino desesperado a mi cuarto y entro, me abrazo y yo a el.

"¿Qué pasa Cristina que te ocurre?"

"No creo que sea una etapa creo que estoy perdiendo la cordura y me da mucho miedo hacer daño a alguien que quiero."dije seria sin mostrar ninguna expresión. "Ayuda"susurre.

"Te ayudare creo que tendrías que matar a alguien a ver si se te quita.¿Y esa sangre Cristina?"no respondí.

"¿CRIS DE DONDE SALE ESA SANGRE?"le enseñe mi mano izquierda.

"CRIS NO VUELVAS HA HACERTE ESO NUNCA MAS?"empecé a llorar sin control. Salí y vi después de 1 semana a Masky con la mano sangrando, se limito a mirarme. Jeff me limpio y curo las heridas me dolió pero no demostré ninguna expresión.

"Chiqui, ¿qué te ha pasado?"dijo slender muy sorprendido.

"Me lo e echo yo, l-lo siento"me abrazo y me puse otra vez a llorar.

"Cris no me esperaba esto de ti, una chica tan dulce y linda"dijo Hoody que se me quedo mirando.

"Eso creía que era pero ya no lo tengo tan seguro"me empecé a reír pero no era loca ni maniática era la mía normal.


	12. Mi secuestro

Cap 12:Mi secuestro

Aquella noche me desperté atada en una silla, sin nadie a mi alrededor.

"¿Hola?"vino un niño que parece de mi edad con una mascara como la de Jane pero era masculina.

"¿Sabes quien soy?"dijo una voz masculina.

"Ya si, ¿sabes? conozco a Nina. ¿No te gusto que te hiciese hermoso?"me empecé a reír como una psicópata.

"Creo que ella también te volvió loca"

"No, me he vuelto loca yo sola"

"Tu eres la novia de Jeff, si no me equivoco." asentí.

"Pero si tu odias a Nina busca a alguien que sea importante para ella, yo no le importo una mierda."se rió, mientras yo me di cuenta de un cuchillo en mi mano.

"Te e dado un cuchillo y he dejado la puerta de tu cuarto abierto y una nota de donde estamos". "¿Por qué?"

"Quiero que Jeff sufra y seguro que vendrá Nina y peleare con ella y Jeff"

"No lo permitiré, Nina no me habla pero me encanta su creepy y Jeff es mi novio y no dejaré que le toques"

"Pues a ver si me matas antes de que vengan"

POV Jeff

La habitación de Cris esta abierta, me asome y no estaba.

"¡SLENDER RAPIDOOOO!"slender vino y me vio llorando.

"¿Qué pasa Jeff?"

"Cris no esta y hay una nota encima de su cama creo que se la han llevado"

**NOTA**

Hola soy Scolinex, y he robado lo que más te importa. Si la quieres volver a ver ven con Nina a 259 de la calle de Wold street (me lo invente, ¿un problema? :-))

A se me olvidaba creó que si vienes muy tarde estará muerta, bueno adiós.

**FIN DE LA NOTA**

"¡Nina y Masky venid corriendo!"los llame para que me ayudaran.

"Que, Jeff estaba durmiendo"dijo Masky sin la mascara.

"Cris ha sido raptada" se lo dije mirando al suelo y con lágrimas.

"¿Quien lo a hecho?"dijo rojo de rabia.

"Masky, Jeff que pasa"dijo Nina.

"Scoli a raptado a Cris y tienes que venir a buscarla, tengo la dirección"

"Vale, se que es importante para ti así que vamos"

"Masky tu te quedaras afuera y cuando grite: Scoli maldito. Quiero que entres para apartar a Cris"

"Vale" nos fuimos corriendo.


	13. Mi primera lucha

Cap 13:Mi Primera lucha

Cris POV

Rompí las cuerdas y estamos los dos enfrente.

"Bueno sabremos si podrías ser asesina"

"Yo no quiero ser asesina"me lance hacia el, me esquivo.

"Bueno, bueno que graciosa. Tendrás que correr mas rápido."

En ese momento ya no era yo, era mi asesina interior, empecé a reír como una loca y me dirigí como el rayo a su costilla y le hice un corté.

"¿Te parece lo bastante rápido?"cogí con un dedo su sangre y la pobre.

"Que rica nunca la había probado la sangre"

El corrió hacia mi y me clavo el cuchillo en el brazo izquierda (no tenia el cuchillo en esa mano) y grité.

"Maldito espero que te pudras en el infierno"

"Ya lo are tu tranquila" mis ojos se volvieron con solo con locura.

"Parece que ya solo tienes locura eso me gusta"

De repente me clavo un cuchillo en el costado donde casi tenia curada la que me hizo Masky, grite con un grito desgarrador. De repente sonó la puerta y era Jeff y Nina, del dolor yo estaba en el suelo, bajo sin mirarme más.

"Scoli sabes, puedes atacar a Nina a todos menos a Cris."dijo con una mirada de asesino sin piedad.

"Scoli maldito"grito como si se dejase la vida en ello mientras lo atacaba, entró Masky y me llevo a otro lado para estar a salvo.

"Cris no morirás te lo juro"

"Nunca dije nada de morir no te preocupes ya perdí la cordura ya no me duele"

"Me da igual"se paro, se levanto la mascara y me beso.

"Que puñetas haces Masky tengo novio eres tonto o no lo entiendes"

Empezó a llorar mientras vamos por el bosque y cuando llegamos a casa pararon de salir.

"Slender rápido tiene un corte en el costado y en la mano"

Slender me curó la herida, cuando me la curo me fui corriendo para volver a ese lugar sonde estaba Jeff y Nina, como yo no controlaba mi cuerpo lo hacia mi instinto asesino me dirigí más rápido pero Masky estaba detrás mía llegamos a la ciudad, me tape la cara con mi sudadera y llegué a la puerta abierta de ese lugar.


	14. muñeco

Cap 14:Muñeco

Jeff POV

No podía creer que Cris le llegase a tocar es muy rápido pero no más que yo, Nina ya le clavado el cuchillo en el hombro y en la pierna, y yo en el costado y en la mano como le hizo a Cris.

"¿Te gusta? Pues eso se lo hiciste a Cris maldito" de pronto entro Cris con vendas en las 2 manos y con una mirada distinta.

"Cris vete estas malherida"empezó a reír como una loca.

"Hola Scolinex espero que te guste como te han dejado Jeff y Nina"

"Cris vete YA"dijo Nina.

"Ya me ire porque Masky esta a algunos metros solo una cosa. ¡No matéis a Scoli lo quiero matar cuando este lista por lo que me a hecho!"

"Criiiiiiisssssss" Cris se giro y era Masky estafa con Hoody.

"No lo matéis solo pido eso"dijo.

Cris POV

En casa ya volví en mi, y slender me regaño ya estaba acostumbrada por que me acordaba de pequeña cuando vivía con el. También vino Rake y por primera vez hable con laughing jack y lo primero que hizo fue intentar matarme, después de eso me fui.

"A donde vas"dijo Hoody.

"¿No se, te vienes?"asintió.

"Oye Hoody, ¿Masky tubo novia alguna vez?"

"Si pero murió y con esos temas es muy delicado"

"Es que me beso cuando vinimos hacia aquí y se puso a llorar porque yo tengo novio"Hoody se quito la mascara.

"Lo siento es que hace mucho calor y no sabes el calor que hace cuando te lo pones"  
"Yo también tengo calor"dije con la capucha en la cabeza.

"¿Pues por que no te quitas la capucha?"le mire.

"Yo me fui de casa sin decirle nada a mis padres, vi que me buscaban y no quiero volver estoy genial en la casa. Hoody ven a mi casa hoy estarán mis padres fuera cada semana se van al cortijo de mi tía"

"Por que"dijo extrañado, es raro verlo sin la mascara.

"Para buscar una cosa"suspiro y acepto.

/

En frente de mi casa entré por la ventana con Hoody.

"Hoody mira esta era mi habitación"sonreí.

"Chula"cogí un muñeco de harapos y lo abrace.

"Qué feo es ese ¿muñeco?"me enfade.

"Es el muñeco que me dio slender cuando era una niña"

"Lo siento"y sonrió era raro verlo sin mascara y seguiré diciéndolo.

"Da igual vámonos de esta casucha"

/

"Slender ya llegamos y he traído una cosa para que la veas" vi a Nina malherida.

"¡Nina que te ha pasado!"se levantó lentamente.

"A Jeff le dio un brote psicótico pero lo detuve antes de que se lesionase el mismo"

"Cris, Jeff esta en su cuarto" dijo slender tumbando a Nina para curarla.

**Hola quería deciros que tengo una historia que escribí hace un tiempo (muy largo por aburrirme demasiado) y tiene muchos capítulos ¿queréis que lo suba? Es que son más largos y quería saber. Un saludo y adiós :)**


	15. Empieza la pelea

Cap 15:Empieza la pelea

Subí al cuarto de Jeff estaba manchado de sangre seguramente de Nina.

"Jeff"le mire con tristeza el solo se escondió de mi.

"No quiero que me veas en este estado"me acerque a el y le abrace.

"No pasa nada. El brote psicótico, ¿por qué te dio?"me miro un poco enfadado.

"Masky me confesó que te beso". "_voy a matar a ese chico_"pensé.

"Ya le grité para que no lo volviese a hacer. Te dejó para que te tranquilices"

me fui enfada.

"Masky, ven ahora mismo"Masky se escondía detrás de una puerta pero salio con la cabeza baja.

"Vamos a salir AHORA para hablar"le dije muy enfadada el solo asintió. Le lleve a un parque para hablar.

"Porque"dije muy apenada pensando en Jeff.

"Creía"le detuve en seco.

"¡Creías que diciéndoselo cortaría conmigo y tendrías alguna oportunidad y si cortara Jeff conmigo, no me iría, ni tendría novio durante mucho tiempo, lo máximo se me rompería la cordura o por lo menos la que me queda, todo este tiempo he estado intentando controlar a mi otro yo"empecé a llorar el me abrazo.

"Intento aguantar mi yo asesino sabes no puedo cada vez más, no puedo sencillamente no puedo. Hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que te maté o que maté a alguien conocido, por eso salí corriendo ese día."me detuve Jeff estaba allí no le hice caso me limpie las lágrimas.

"Esa no era yo era mi otro yo, cuando me duele la cabeza no os lo digo porque me siento mal conmigo misma, por las noches me sobre saltó porque me encuentro matando a Jeff, a slender y a ti y a todos."empiezo a llorar descontrolada.

"Cris tranquila, esto es normal no llores esto lo pasamos todos hay que ser muy fuerte si quieres ser asesina y tienes que controlar a esa otra tu, te podemos ayudar"me quito las lágrimas.

"Masky tu ni nadie me puede ayudar, quiero aprender a matar para matar y vengarme de Scoli. Nunca digas que me podéis ayudar con mis sentimientos" 

De repente Jeff se dirige hacia mi me pongo a llorar.

"No sabía lo que te pasaba, lo siento"le abrazo y le miró a sus ojos azules.

"Ayuda, para no haceros daño. Por favor"el me toca la cabeza y me besa en la frente.

/

Ayude a slender a curar a Nina, y Jeff me empezó a enseñar a matar. En las clases de Jeff no era yo era mi instinto asesino quien actuaba por mi. Terminé y volví en mi esa vez me dolió volver en mi.

"Jeff, estoy preocupada por si mi cordura se pierde y no soy yo quien controla mi cuerpo"me abrazo, me fui a mi cuarto y había una nota.

**NOTA**

Creo que estas preparada para jugar conmigo te veo en el lugar donde la primera vez que nos vimos. Adiós.

**FIN NOTA**

"Jeff me voy a pelear contra Scoli, ven y vigila me."dije gritando

"¿Como ya te ha dicho que vais a pelear?"dijo sorprendido de puso detrás de mi y salí por la puerta.

/

"Hola"dijo scolinex, yo sin pensármelo me abalance sobre el, yo ya no controlaba mi cuerpo lo hacía mi sed de sangre no pensaba en nada solo en ver la muerte y el miedo de Scoli en estado puro. Pero el se movió muy rápido yo solo le roce un poco el brazo y el me clavó el cuchillo en el brazo izquierdo(lleva el cuchillo en la mano derecha).

"Bueno ahora eres más rápida"dijo, parecía que estaba sonriendo pero como tenia una mascara como Jane no se lo notaba bien.

"Gracias a Jeff, que me ayudo"le dije corriendo y le clave el cuchillo en el brazo pero el no se movió.

"¿Qué te comió la lengua el gato?"el solo me miró y yo le mire a el.

**A esta historia le queda como much capítulos y empezaré con la otra serie, gracias por ver mi FanFiction me alegra ver que hay gente que se molesta en ver mis historias :D**


	16. FINAL

**Holii este es el ultimo episodio y bueno espero que os guste y puede que dentro de poco de subir este suba la nueva historia y otra vez gracias a las personas que me leen :D. **

Cap 16:FINAL

"No"cuando lo dijo vi como se dirigía hacía mi yo le paré a tiempo antes de que me clavara en cuchillo en el corazón.

"Tu vas a lo rápido, ¿verdad?"se río, vi a Jeff preocupado mirando creería que he muerto.

"Eso lo odio"dije tirándole al suelo y tirando su cuchillo de una patada, sonreí con una mirada malvada porque estaba pensando en que hacerle.

"Me decidí"dije susurrando y le clave el cuchillo en la pierna, el gritó de dolor.

"La primera y la ultima que me humillas delante de alguien"con eso le clave el cuchillo en el brazo izquierdo otra vez y volvió a gritar.

"Para, ten piedad"dijo apretándose el corté del brazo.

"¿Tu tuviste piedad cuando me clavaste el cuchillo en el costado y una de mis manos?"dije riéndome, vi como Jeff bajaba de donde estaba.

"No, y lo siento mucho"parecía que lo decía de verdad y el instinto asesino se me fue.

"Maldito día en el que conocí mi poder de matar"dije mientras una lágrima caía en la mascara de Scoli.

"Si me dejas marchar juro no volver a tocarte ni a hablarte"dijo con miedo.

"Cris haz lo que quieras"dijo Jeff.

"Jeff promete me que si Scoli me daña lo intentaras matar"dije con la mirada baja.

"Me parece muy buena promesa"dijo Jeff.

"Vale, te dejaré vivir y no quites tu promesa"entonces lo levante.

"Jeff, ¿estabas preocupado cuando nos paramos los dos en seco?"dije sonriendo le.

"No"dijo cogiendo aire para parecer más grande.

"Ni poco, eso si casi me clava el cuchillo en el corazón"dije.

"¿Y tu Scoli que te gusto más de la pelea?"dije riendo porque sabía que lo hubiese matado.

"Bueno cuando te abalanzaste. Jeff tienes una buena chica a tu lado"dijo Scoli.

"Ya, Cris es la mejor"me beso y seguimos andando, pero me llamo Luci.

"Cris estoy en tu casa donde estas"dijo preocupada.

"Cris soy slender, ¿has matado a Scolinex o estas herida?"se escuchaba a Luci gritar para que le diese el teléfono.

"Slender y Luci, no he matado a Scoli y estoy bien pero Scoli necesita ayuda"el brazo me sangraba pero no me dolía.

Entramos en la casa y yo me fui a mi cuarto mientras lo otros cuidaban a Scoli.

"Entonces no mataste a Scoli"entró Masky y cerro la puerta.

"Masky te acercas a mi y no vuelves a ver la luz del sol"dijo muerta del cansancio.

"Solo quiero hablar"me alivie un poco.

"Vale, pero espera"cogí un botiquín me quite la camiseta y me vende la herida y me volví a poner.

"Me dolía ya la herida, que quieres"le dije tumbándome en mi cama.

"Que me voy durante 2 semana con Hoody y quería que vinieras a una ciudad para que aprendas mejor a matar"me intrigo la propuesta.

"Primero se lo quiero decir a Jeff"baje a donde estaba Jeff.

"Jeff oye Masky y Hoody se van 2 semanas a una ciudad para aprender a matar"le dije muy emocionada.

"Bueno si quieres ir yo te esperare"me dijo mientras yo me sentaba en sus rodillas.

"Gracias"le abrace.

"Go to sleep"le dije mientras me iba a decírselo a Masky creo que se escucho nuestros gritos de alegría.

/

Han pasado ya 1 mes nos quedamos ese mes en la ciudad donde Masky y Hoody se iban 2 semanas de hecho y ya soy unas de las asesinas más buscadas, sigo con Jeff y estoy muy feliz, dentro de poco habrá otro amigo con nosotros, si, vamos a ser padres y ya queda menos porque ya estoy de 1 mes y quiero que acaben ya porque Jeff no me deja matar por si le ocurre algo al bebé.

"Jeff solo 1"le dijo rogando.

"No, tienes que estar en reposo ya oíste al medico"dijo Jeff mientras llegábamos a la casa de slender.

"Hola selnder 1 mes sin vernos"se alegro un montón.

"¿Hola Cris alguna novedad?"dijo Masky.

"Si"dije tocándome la barriga.

"Bueno, necesitaremos una cuna"dijo Jeff.

"¿Como?"dijo Sally muy emocionada.

"Seremos papas" dije abrazándola.

"¿Y como te fue en la otra ciudad?"dijo Masky.

"Soy unas de las asesinas más buscadas"dije.

"Entonces,¿donde se ara el parto? Porque si estas muy buscada no podrás ir al hospital"dijo Masky.

"La ayudo yo"dijo Jane.

"Bien pues todo solucionado"dije abrazándola. "Pero quedan aun 11 meses".

**Me dio pena matar a Scolinex pero puede que en otra historia no sea tan buena :). Este es el fin de esta historia, acepto consejos constructivos.**


End file.
